


Enchilada Night

by achievemenhunter



Series: Dinner for Two [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan invites the guys over for dinner at his, but he has something of an ulterior motive where Gavin's concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchilada Night

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the fic giveaway over on tumblr. If you've got a prompt for me, please don't hesitate to send it my way! (My tumblr username is the same as here.)
> 
> This one's a Freewood first date/kiss fic. :)

"You know, I was actually being serious," Ryan told them, leaning back against his couch as the Achievement Hunters all shut off their recording software. "You should all come over to mine for dinner on Sunday, if you're not busy."

 

Michael looked up from his computer. "Wait, really?"

 

"'Course. I've known you all how long now? It's ridiculous that we haven't done it yet."

 

"I think it's a good idea. Count me in." Jack smiled over at him.

 

"There's food involved, of course you're in," Michael teased. "Ryan, I'd be delighted to go to dinner at your house." He grinned. "I'm totally expecting a tour of your murder basement, by the way."

 

Ryan chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged. How about you, Gavin?"

 

"Geoff's helping Griffon with some stuff down at The Fort all weekend, but I should still be able to bum a ride off him. Yeah, I'll go."

 

Ray, who had been quietly editing a video at his desk, slipped his headphones off. "Did someone say something about free food?"

 

The rest of the office laughed. "Fucking Christ, Ray, I swear you've got food sonar or something."

 

"Would you say he has a food _Ray_ dar, Michael?"

 

"Shut up, Gavin."

 

"So _did_ someone actually say something about free food, or..."

 

"Ryan's invited us over for dinner on Sunday," Gavin told him, leaning around Michael and avoiding the good-natured punch the red-head was aiming at his shoulder. Ray made a face.

 

"Sorry, man, already got dinner plans with Tina for Sunday."

 

"Oooh." Michael made an immature face and Ray rolled his eyes, turning back to his editing.

 

Ryan clapped his hands together, smiling. "Alright then, it's a date!"

 

~* * *~

 

"Thanks for dropping me off, Geoff."

 

"No problem, Gav. If he looks like he's about to get stabby, just call me and I'll pick you up," he joked, absentmindedly twisting one side of his moustache.

 

Gavin snickered. "Alright, _Dad_. It's dinner with friends, not a bloody date."

 

"Just let me know when you need to be picked up." Geoff grinned at him from the front seat, then wound up the window and drove off.

 

With an amused shake of his head, Gavin started up the driveway to Ryan's house. It was modestly sized - Ryan lived on his own, after all - but still a very nice-looking place, with an air of being well-looked after. The gutters looked recently painted, and the garden had been neatly pruned and weeded. Gavin rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before Ryan opened it.

 

"Ah, Gavin! You're a little early, I was just about to call you - Michael and Lindsay had to cancel, they've come down with something, probably whatever it was that had Monty sniffling all through Monday and Tuesday, and Jack's had something come up with Caiti." He glanced out at the driveway, where Geoff had already left. "I can give you a ride back home, if you want."

 

"Nah, it's fine, I'm here already, and I'm guessing you've got way more dinner than you'll be able to get through yourself."

 

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "Probably way more that two people can handle, either. Come in, we'll give it our best shot."

 

He ushered Gavin inside, the Brit tripping slightly on the doorstep as he crossed the threshold. Gavin glanced around the house as Ryan led him to the kitchen. It was very simple, little in the way the way of decoration besides essential pieces of furniture. Sparse, even.

 

"It's not much," Ryan told him as they walked into the kitchen, noticing Gavin's inquisitive look. A delicious aroma wafted from the oven as he checked on the chicken enchiladas. "But it's only me and Ebony anyway, we don't need much."

 

Gavin's eyebrows shot up. "Ebony? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend, Rye-Bread!"

 

Ryan laughed. "I think there'd be a few problems if Ebony was my girlfriend." He raised his voice. "Ebony, where are you?"

 

There was a sound of quiet jingling, then a happy bark as a black and white border collie loped into the kitchen. She ran up to Ryan and he tousled her ears fondly.

 

"You have a dog?" Gavin asked delightedly, crouching down beside her and scratching her under the chin. She slitted her eyes in pleasure at the touch.

 

"No, she's my landlord," Ryan deadpanned, then grinned. "Have I seriously never mentioned I have a dog?"

 

"We barely know anything about you, you git. You don't talk about yourself a lot."

 

Ryan frowned briefly, shrugging. "Huh. I'd never noticed." He washed his hands quickly, then pulled the enchiladas from the oven, placing several on the two plates he'd put out and setting the majority aside in a container destined for the fridge. "Looks like it's going to be enchilada night for the rest of the week for me," he said ruefully, filling two small bowls with sour cream and salsa. "Would you mind grabbing the plates?" He motioned at his full hands and Gavin sprang to his feet, grabbing the laden dinner dishes and trailing after Ryan. Ebony followed, trying to tangle herself around the feet of her owner and his guest. Ryan stepped around her deftly, used to her antics, but Gavin very nearly sent the food flying. It was only due to Ryan quickly putting the sour cream and salsa on the table and steadying Gavin by catching him at the elbow that a mess was avoided.

 

"Sorry about that, Gavin." He looked down at the dog sternly. "Ebony, we've talked about this."

 

She whined up at him, wagging her tail slowly, and his expression softened. "Oh, alright, I'm not mad at you. I've put your dinner out already, go eat it."

 

Ebony barked once and trotted happily back into the kitchen.

 

"Manipulative little tart, isn't she?"

 

"You should see her when she wants to go for a walk when it's raining."

 

The two fell into an easy conversation as they dug into their food, talking about their childhoods and growing up in their respective countries. Once they'd finished eating, Gavin offered to clear away and wash the dishes, since Ryan had cooked. The older man feigned shock and Gavin pretended to be insulted. Once that was done, they settled onto the couch to watch some TV. Ebony leapt onto the sofa next to Gavin and stretched herself out, almost forcing him to sit in Ryan's lap. They laughed and turned their attention to the screen, but Ryan was suddenly finding it hard to focus.

 

"Gavin... I've got something I want to tell you." Ryan entwined his fingers, suddenly nervous. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, you can just call Geoff to come pick you up. I won't mind. Well, okay, I'll _mind_ , but I won't hold it against you-"

 

Gavin shifted against him, a little amused at Ryan's rambling. "What is it, Ryan?"

 

"Michael and Lindsay aren't sick, and Jack didn't have something come up with Caiti. I asked them not to come."

 

Gavin's brow knotted with confusion. "Why?"

 

Ryan looked deep into his eyes. "Because I knew I'd get embarrassed if they were all here when I told you that I liked you. More than just a friend." The faintest trace of a blush mounted on his cheeks and he looked down.

 

"...Are you serious?"

 

The older man gulped and nodded, then closed his eyes briefly, unable to look at Gavin. God, he was so dumb. He should have known there was no chance that Gavin felt the same way-

 

"You mean to tell me that the entire time that I've been mooning over you like an idiot, you've been fancying me too?"

 

Ryan took a moment to decipher Gavin's British vernacular, then his eyes widened. "Wait, really? You do?"

 

"Course I do! You're funny and easy to talk to and you've got those stupid arms-" He stopped as Ryan brushed a hand along his cheek, and he realised just how close the dog had pushed them together.

 

"Can I?" Ryan murmured, gaze flicking briefly to Gavin's lips.

 

Rather than actually answer him, Gavin grabbed Ryan's face and planted a rather inelegant kiss on the older man's mouth. Ryan fell back against the arm of the couch, laughing, as Gavin squirmed into his lap and straddled him.

 

"Gavin, slow down," he chuckled. Gavin sat back, arms looped around Ryan's shoulders and his cheeks going pink.

 

"Sorry. Been wanting to do this for a while, just got a bit excited."

 

Ryan smirked up at him. "Try and contain yourself just a little. We don't need Ebony getting infected with your enthusiasm and trying to join us." He cupped Gavin's cheek again, bringing the younger man in for a slower kiss and letting his hands slide around to rest against Gavin's lower back. A moment later, they slipped even lower, squeezing Gavin's ass and pulling him closer.

 

Gavin let out the smallest of moans and pulled away, resting his forehead against Ryan's.

 

"Dammit, Ryan, I think I'm going to have to ask Geoff to come pick me up in the morning."


End file.
